KEHIDUPAN BARU SASUKE SEBAGAI PENASEHAT HOKAGE
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Fic yang menceritakan kehidupan baru Sasuke sebagai seorang Hokage. Seluruh Personil Konoha 12 berpangkat Jounin. Sillahkan Baca dan Mohon Reviewnya.


KEHIDUPAN BARU UCHIHA SASUKE SEBAGAI PENASEHAT HOKAGE

Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto Bukan Milik Saya

Fic ini Menceritakan Tentang Sasuke

**SASUKE POV**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang aku berusia 18 tahun dan aku sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha dan disaat aku kembali ke Konoha aku dan Naruto resmi menjadi seorang Jounin atas usaha kami dalam mengalahkan Tobi dan Kabuto karena diantara Konoha 12 hanya Aku dan Naruto yang masih Genin. Semula aku ingin menghancurkannya karena aku ini mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain tapi setelah bertarung dengan Rokudaime Hokage di Perang Dunia Shinobi 4 akhirnya aku tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ketika pukulan kami saling beradu.

Awalnya aku sangat marah ketika aku melihat hatinya itu ada bayangan Itachi. Itachi itu harusnya sudah mati tidak bergentayangan seperti Hantu. Tapi aku memang dipermainkan oleh takdir. Bahkan Edo Tensei Itachi yang telah lepas ikatan dari ET karena Kotoamatsukami saja membela Naruto untuk menghabisi Tobi tidak seperti aku yang berada bersama Tobi. Aku Sungguh MENYESAL atas apa yang aku lakukan selama ini.

Walaupun aku dan Itachi adalah Kakak dan Adik, tapi aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melindungi Konoha. Jika Dia (Itachi) mengorbankan segalanya untuk melindungi Konoha dari dalam bayangannya tapi aku. Aku adalah aku dan dia adalah dia. Aku ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga yang bernama Konoha dan itu bukan urusanmu.

Pekerjaanku sekarang ini adalah sebagai **Penasehat Hokage** bersama kekasihku Sakura Haruno dan tentunya Naruto itu adalah Rokudaime Hokage karena beberapa bulan yang lalu dia itu dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar itu atas apa yang dia alami seumur hidupnya dan kerja keras yang dia lakukan.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang **Penasehat Hokage** karena aku adalah Mantan Kriminal Internasional tapi karena dia sungguh memaksakan dan juga keras kepala dan juga dia adalah Sahabat Terbaikku. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dengan begitu itu artinya Uchiha memiliki kedudukan di tingkat pemerintahan tidak seperti dimasa-masa Ayahku / terdahulu dan diakui (Dasar Egois).

Sebenarnya aku merasa jengkel akan pekerjaanku karena kau dan kekasihku harus menasehati seorang Hokage yang sangat bodoh, idiot, tolol, dan juga keras kepala. Tapi Aku dan Sakura merasa heran pada Asisten Pribadi Hokage sekaligus Kekasihnya, Hyuga Hinata. Kenapa dia sabar terhadap orang yang sangat bodoh, idiot, tolol, dan juga keras kepala, seperti Naruto.

Itu adalah cinta. Cinta tak memandang apapun baik bodoh, idiot, pendendam, pemarah, egois, dan lainnya. Cinta itu tulus. Aku merasa bahwa Naruto adalah Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa. Dia tidak semabarangan dalam memilih orang untuk memegang pemerintahan. Dia memilih Hyuga Neji sebagai Ketua Jounin Konoha karena Neji-lah diantara kami yang pertama kali menjadi Jounin, dia memilih Nara Shikamaru sebagai Tangan Kanannya karena dia itu sangat dipercaya, dia memilih Akimichi Chouji sebagai Kepala Divisi Keamanan Konoha (Divisi yang Bertugas untuk melindungi Konoha berbagai macam ancama, tapi anggotanya bebas tidak berasal dari Klan tertentu tidak seperti pada jaman sebelum Naruto), dia memilih Sai sebagai Ketua Anbu karena dia adalah salah satu Anbu muda terbaik, walaupun dia itu awalnya Anbu tak resmi (Root), dia memilih Yamanaka Ino sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha, dia memilih Inuzuka Kiba sebagai Kepala Divisi Interogasi Konoha, dan dia memilih Hyuga Hinata sebagai Asisten Pribadinya karena dia adalah kekasihnya. Dan aku beserta Sakura sering menggoda Rokudaime dan Asistennya ketika mereka bemsraan seperti orang biasa di atas atap Hokage ketika sore hari mnjelang dan juga Naruto sering menggoda balik kepada kami.

Aku tak menyangka komposisi yang dia pilih dalam pemerintahan Konoha yang baru itu baik. Sampai-sampai aku berkata kepada dia ketika rapat penentuan komposisi pemerintahan baru Konoha "Aku baru tahu kau itu jenius. Sejak kapan kau jadi jenius begitu?" ucapku

Dan dia membalas "Sejakkkk-Dasar Keparat. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa ,brengsek"

Ya, memang tindakan yang aku dan dia lakukan di saat itu seperti anak kecil. Aku dan dia selalau saja bertengkar karena kami ingin selalu hati kami terisi walaupun aku dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang selalu mengisi kekosongon hati kami tapi aku dan dia merasa hati kami masih selalu kosong jika kami tidak bertengkar. Memang ini kelihatan seperti anak kecil walaupun kami sudah Dewasa dan menjabat di Pemerintahan kami selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele dan kewajibanku untuk menasehati Hokage Bodoh itu dan setiap hari selalu ada keributan di Kantor Hokage yang disebabkan oleh kami berdua sampai-sampai kekasihku dan kekasihnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tingkah kami yang tidak bisa sedikit dewasa.

Naruto, Terima Kasih karena kau telah memberikan tempat yang baik (Pemerintahan) untuk Klan Uchiha dalam Konoha.

**END POV**


End file.
